The invention relates to filament wound, reinforced plastic screens of the general type disclosed in Shobert U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,128 and in my co-pending Wagner et al. application Ser. No. 244,382, filed Mar. 16, 1981 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,294. The latter application is assigned to the same assignee as the present application and its disclosure is hereby incorporated by reference into the present application. More particularly, the invention relates to the production of filament wound screens on a finned mandrel with the screens being produced so as to have different slot widths to accommodate different expected use conditions. For example, one situation might require a slot width of 0.050", while another might require a slot width of 0.100" or even 0.150". In the aforementioned Shobert U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,128, it is apparent that any width of slot requires a turning down of the finished screen cylinder. Such a machining operation would naturally cut many fibers and destroy the protective resin coating over them, thus making the cut ends porous to water or other liquids which, in the absence of an additional protective coating, could wick along the fibers and deteriorate them. The large side surface relief angles on the triangularly shaped Shobert wires permit a relatively large change in slot width. However, the triangular wire shape shown would result in a large loss of wire material as the screen is turned down in diameter in producing a wide slot. The screen would also exhibit a substantial loss in collapse strength when formed with wide slots since the collapse resistance of the screen varies with the 3rd power of the effective thickness of the wire in the radial direction. The much smaller side surface relief angles disclosed in the aforementioned co-pending application permit the surface screen wires to be wound at a much closer pitch, thus permitting larger percentages of screen "open area" than the Shobert wires since the wires are much narrower and more closely pitched than Shobert's. However, the small relief angle greatly limits the range of slot widths that can be produced on a given mandrel. This is so since the slot width is changed by winding larger or smaller amounts of filaments in the space defined by the helical grooves of the mandrel, thereby changing the radial height of the wire. The narrow relief angle requires a relatively large change in the radial height of the wire to achieve a relatively small change in slot width. Thus, for a given mandrel to be able to produce screens having a predetermined minimum collapse resistance in a given range of slot widths, the narrowest slot screens would have a much larger radial dimension than the widest slot screens and a much greater collapse strength than necessary.